


What you have asked for

by siberat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Force-Feeding, M/M, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Weight Gain, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberat/pseuds/siberat
Summary: Rodimus gets some payback for the way he treated a lover- or more like an ex-lover.Commission.  Not giving too much away in the summary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic may be suffering from not writing in a long time. I wrote this several months ago, just finally getting back into proof reading. I know I needed some changes made. But sadly, when I get stuck in a rut, it may take time to dust the cobwebs off. Hope it is still enjoyable!
> 
> I hope to get back to writing more regularly. I have not completely faded away.

With optics on-lining slowly, Rodimus’ processor crawled back to life. He regained feeling throughout his body like awakening from a long slumber. He felt groggy, stiff, and weighed down. When he tried to move his arms, his limbs didn’t listen. Moving his pede resulted in nothing. Attempting to lean forward had strained his back. He was glued into place.

After blinking a few times, his optics finally on-lined and Rodimus gasped. Where was he? The tattered, messy room was not part of the ship; being captain, he would have recognized a place in something he owned. Instead, the dirty room in which he sat was foreign to him. Just how did he get here?

Light flowed through the grime-stained window, illuminating the disgusting room for his observation. From the looks of the discarded and battered items, such as the beaten up and ripped couch or the way the ugly wallpaper peeled off the walls, this place had not been inhabited for a while. Well, at least not by someone who showed some taste in decoration or any standards of living.

Great. So here he was, stuck in an abandoned building. Huffing out a frustrated sigh, Rodimus rotated his head and felt something encircling his neck. Feeling the hot burn in his wrists, he knew his hands were bound behind his back, just like how his legs and abdomen were attached to the chair. He could guess that what was around his neck was a collar. Whoever done this to him knew what they were doing.

Think. ‘How did you get here?’ Rodimus pondered. The last he remembered was announcing to his ragtag crew that they were passing a planet and were due for a few nights off. He remembered how everyone cheered at that decision- well, all except for Ultra Magnus who deemed the off-world trip a waste of time.

“Wait,” Rodimus spat at himself. Did Ultra Magnus do his? Was this some sort of punishment from the larger mech? Taking another glance at the trashed room, Rodimus realized there would be no way Magnus could stand to be in this room. Someone with OCD so terrible would die of a spark attack before voluntarily being in this dirty room.

The last thing he remembered was going back to his hab suit…to gather a few items. It was hard to remember what happened. It was if his brain was lost in a fog. He remembered seeing Drift and remembered feeling excited. But that was all. Everything else blacked out. The next thing he remembered was waking up in this cold, musty room.

“Scrap,” the flame-colored mech snapped at himself as he squirmed in his restraints. However, upon hearing the crunching sound of pede-steps walking across the debris-covered floor approach from behind caused him to immediately still. 

“Who’s there?” Rodimus shouted as he whipped his head around. A familiar grey and white mech slowly approached from behind. Smiling, Rodimus could recognize those red thighs, the two sword scabbards attached to the hip and helm finials anywhere. “Drift!” Rodimus sighed in relief. “Where are we? Get me out of here.” There was no answer given, only the sound of the mech approaching. “I don’t know how I got here, or where this Primus awful place is, but I want out! Drift?”

The silence was cut by a cynical laugh as the red and white mech crept up behind the chair and stopped.

“What’s going on here?” Rodimus questioned as he squirmed in his restraints. “Did we stop at the planet Drift? Where is everyone else? Primus, Drift! Would you untie me already, my wrists are rubbing raw.” The only sound that answered was his own shuffling at trying to free himself. “Can’t you just answer me Drift? Come on!”

“I don’t know who you are talking to-”

“I’m talking to you, Drift. Isn’t that obvious? Get with the-” Rodimus’ voice was muffled by a hand firmly clasping over his mouth. With his head yanked backward, he looked up at Drift. Rodimus angrily furrowed his brow as he grumbled a complaint, the hand restraining his mouth just clasped harder.

“Always so fiery,” The red and white mech scolded. With Rodimus sucking in air through his nose in deep, angry vents, Drift continued. “Now, as I was saying. I don’t know who this Drift mech is you are calling out to, but you will address me as Deadlock. Or master… I think that one sounds better. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Rodimus only scrunched his face in response. Really? Deadlock? And what is with the master speil? Just what the slag has gotten into Drift and just why was he clasping his a face so friggin’ hard?

“Now, there is one rule I have before I let go,” Deadlock spoke. “One: you do exactly what I say.” Immediately the red mech balked, and quickly the white mech grabbed at the collar and twisted it tight, causing the sharp metal to dig into sensitive neck cabling. “Stay still!” Deadlock growled. With optics widening in pain, Rodimus whimpered and returned to being still. “There’s a good mech. See? Learning already.” A fake smile appeared on the standing mech’s face as his hand gently caressed the others cheek. However, it wasn’t a loving gesture, more like mockery.

The hand covering his mouth slipped away, and Rodimus sucked in a breath of cold air. Eyeing the other mech cautiously, he tried to make sense of what was laid out in front of him. So, this mech who looked just like Drift wasn’t Drift. Instead, it was his lover’s long lost identity of Deadlock. Just what was going on here?

Deadlock slowly walked around to the front of the bound mech, optics lingering on the confused stare he received. It was nice to see the captain squirm against his restraints. It was nice to see him not in control. A crooked smile appeared on his face as he stood with his hands on his hips.

“Drift,” Rodimus spoke, but was quickly corrected by a sharp slap in his face.

“Deadlock,” the red and white mech grumbled. “And it’ll be best if you remember that.”

“D…Deadlock,” Rodimus unwillingly muttered. “What’s going on? Why are you doing this?” While it was kind of hot to see Drift so domineering rather than the meek wallflower he usually was, the sudden switch in personality was confusing.

“Why not?” Deadlock sputtered as he placed his hands back on his hips. “It symbolizes what you’ve done to me.”

“You?” Rodimus questioned. “What have I done to ‘you’? Look at what you did to me!”

Deadlock laughed and shook his head. “Oh, Rodimus, how you think everything revolves around you, you self-centered glitch!”

“Bu-” A hand slapped across his face, both silencing and shocking him. A sharp, stinging pain raged on his lower lip, and running his tongue out, Rodimus tasted energon. Great. Now his lip was bleeding.

“Aww, poor baby,” Deadlock mocked. “Did that hurt?”

What the hell was wrong with Drift? Rodimus glared at the mech he called his lover through furrowed optics as he spat out energon. What could cause the once gentle and caring mech to turn into this hate-filled and angry mech? Sheepishly, he could admit to himself that if Drift played this rough in the berth, it would turn him on. But being restrained with no remembrance of getting here just left him dazed and confused. “What the slag is wrong with you?” Rodimus asked, deciding a more direct approach may be more beneficial.

“What is wrong with me?” Deadlock smirked as he shifted his weight from pede to pede. “I’ll tell you what is wrong with me. How about sick of being mistreated?”

Rodimus let out a laugh in disbelief. “Yeah…and just how are you being mistreated? Huh?” Of all the mechs to claim this… Drift? Being mistreated?” Rodimus treated Drift like he was family. He was included on this voyage despite other people’s fears. He was involved in the decision making. Slag, he even indulged in Drift’s weird feeding kink on occasion because apparently, he was a chubby chaser.

Deadlock tsked and shook his head. “All you Autobots are the same. You never give any but your own kind a real chance.”

“What the slag are you talking about?” Rodimus spat as he tugged on his restraints. “Drift I-”

“You address me properly!” Deadlock growled and yanked the collar once more.

“D-Deadlock!” Rodimus wailed as it felt like tiny little scalpels were digging into his neck. He clenched his hands as he felt the tell-tale shiver flow through his body. Primus, he was getting a little turned on over this, but instantly regretted it- wasn’t it inappropriate to get hot under the collar in this situation? He felt a tickling sensation seep down his neck cables and knew energon was drawn. “Please! AH… You’re hurting me!”

Exhaling deeply, Deadlock finally released his grip on the collar, relieving the Autobot of his agony. “I rather like it when you beg.” The red and white mech spoke as he crept closer and straddled the other’s legs. Sitting on Rodimus’ lap and gripping his helm, Deadlock leaned in and ran a tongue on the spilled energon. “If you beg good enough, perhaps I’ll give you some mercy.”

“Deadlock,” Rodimus huffed. Feeling the warm breath on his neck sent shivers down his back strut. “I gave you a chance… a real one.”

“Really now?” Deadlock responded as he licked some energon from his lips. “Only after I paid worship to your body did you let me in.”

“What?” Rodimus gasped as he tried to pull himself away.

“Who bought you your ship for your quest?”

“You did, but-”

“Who helped you write that motivational speech to persuade mechs to follow you?”

“You-”

“And when did you promote me to your third?” Deadlock asked. “I recall you appointing me into the spot while I was on my knees, servicing you.”

“What?” Rodimus spat. “Are you kidding me? I…” Rodimus was at a loss for words. He was right. He did give Drift-er-Deadlock the position while he was sucking his spike, but that wasn’t the reason why. It just seemed like the right time to tell him. “I didn’t make you my third in command because you sucked my spike or bought me the ship.”

“Oh really?” Deadlock asked. “Why did you, then?”

“...” Rodimus opened his mouth, but nothing came out. How the frag was he supposed to explain himself while confined in this abandoned room and bound to a chair? Most of all, how could he think properly when his lover made these ridiculous false accusations about him.

“See? You are nothing but a cheap whore. I got where I was on this ship because I never said no to you, and let you use me like a frag-toy.” Deadlock spoke. His servo gripped Rodimus’ face, forcing the mech to stare him in the optics as he was talking. “For someone so articulate, you sure are quiet, hmm?” Wearing a smirk on his face, Deadlock teasingly licked his tongue across his ex-captains lips. “Spark-eater got your tongue?”

Rodimus pressed his lips tight as he attempted to yank his helm back. He wasn’t easy. He didn’t frag everyone on the ship: some had said no. A bit of guilt built up in his chest. So, he liked to fool around a bit, but what was wrong with that? He did NOT give Drift that promotion because they became more than just friends. “Just what is the matter with you?”

“More like what is wrong with you,” Deadlock spat. “Seeing you had no problem throwing me under the bus.”

“Huh?” Rodimus pondered. “if you’re talk-”

“You think I wanted to take the fall for Overlord?” Deadlock spat angrily, but the look of sadness seeped through for a split second. “You think I liked seeing everyone look at me with pity? Whispering how it was no surprise because of the whole ‘once a ‘con, always a ‘con’ scrap?”

“It was your idea!” Rodimus spat back. He felt stabbed right in the back over this. After the destruction Overlord had caused, Drift had offered to take the fall, claiming how important it was that he had to continue on with the quest. “You suggested it! If you are going to be all aft-hurt over it, perhaps you should have thought of that before insisting it was this whole righteous thing to do!”

“The righteous thing to do was to own up to your deceit to your crew instead of giving me the short end of the stick!” Deadlock growled inches away from the Autobot’s face. “Instead, you take the easy way out. Blame it on the ex ‘Con. At least your plating was saved.”

“Come on, man,” Rodimus whined. “You weren’t griping when you came up with the idea and followed through with it.”

“I had hoped you would have been a better mech than to only go along with it,” Deadlock responded. “In the end, I was testing you.” Deadlock wore a scowl of disgust as he slipped off the other's lap. “You failed. And now you are going to pay for it.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Deadlock,” Rodimus pleaded. “Please…” He helplessly watched as Deadlock walked over to the messy counter. He could make out several covered dishes and watched as the red and white mech grabbed the tray and walked back over. “Look, we can work through this…. Let's talk about it.”

“I have no intentions to talk with you,” Deadlock coldly responded as he set the tray on the ground and picked up a dish. Uncovering the plate, a bunch of frosted chocolate donuts was revealed.

“So, what, you gonna make me eat instead of discussing?”

“Anything to keep that mouth of yours shut,” Deadlock scolded as he planted a kick to Rodimus’ leg. When Rodimus opened his mouth to scream, a donut was shoved in. An attempt to spit the mouthful out was made, but Deadlock used a servo to cover the mouth. Rodimus reluctantly swallowed.

“What the hell, Deadlock,” Rodimus spat once his mouth was freed. “Primus, you aren’t gonna make me-” His complaint was cut short as his mouth was stuffed with the cream filled donut and again, Rodimus begrudgingly chewed and swallowed. This time, when he was finished, he kept his mouth firmly shut.

“Open up,” Deadlock demanded, but Rodimus didn’t obey. “Right now, you have a choice to obey me. You can make it easy for yourself, or extremely painful. The choice is yours. Now, one last chance. Open.” When the donut was pressed to his lips, Rodimus scowled and turned his head.

“I see,” Deadlock smirked and fished in his storage compartment and brought out an electronic device. “Why do you make me do this to you Rodimus?” Holding his prize up, Deadlock fingered a red button quickly before pressing it.

Rodimus’ optics flared open as a tingling sensation first traveled through his body only to quickly be replaced by a buzzing sensation. It felt like his body was caught in a fast vibration. His spark jumped and spun faster within his chest as pain traveled throughout his body. As quickly as it started, the pain came to a stop, leaving Rodimus gasping for breath. The sensation of pins and needles all over his body and as much as he’d hate to admit it, it felt kind of good if it wasn’t for the current situation.

Staring at Deadlock with pleading optics, Rodimus couldn’t believe his once lover would shock him.Why would he do this? He had no clue Deadlock was so upset over the past situation-slag, when his partner returned, he admitted his guilt and apologized. His lover accepted it- or so at least he thought.

“Now, are you going to comply?” Deadlock spoke through a toothy grin. He held out the donut, and Rodimus timidly opened his mouth. “There’s a good boy.” Deadlock shoved the rest of the donut in, then mockingly patted him on the helm.

At least the donut tasted good Rodimus told himself as he reluctantly took bite after bite of the treat. The shock of the day’s events wore heavy on his spark. He could have handled being held hostage in the dingy room. He could handle Drift being upset. But what he couldn’t handle was this anger -this hate- that poured from his partner. He never saw Drift like this.

But something about how demanding- how in control he was that sparked his interest. Rodimus was used to a meek and compliant Drift and often found himself wishing his lover would take charge. And now, that was what he was seeing, and while part of him was frightened, part of his was turned on.

“Atta boy,” Deadlock cooed as he finished the donut and took a bite of the new one. “Not so hard, is it?” Rodimus only glared as the sweetness of the cream filling his tongue as he chewed the food. Barely given a chance to swallow, another heaping bite was shoved into his mouth. “Almost done.”

Before he knew it, Rodimus consumed the plate of donuts and licked off the last of the cream on his lips. Feeling a hand first rub his belly, then pinch, Rodimus was baffled at Deadlock’s choice of punishment. Drift loved feeding him and stuffing his belly so full, and Rodimus hadn’t minded it, so why choose this as a reprimand?

“Well, you did as you were told very well,” Deadlock spoke. “Want to know what your reward is?”

“You untie me?” Rodimus asked.

“No,” Deadlock responded as he leaned down and picked up another plate. “I got you another treat.” Rodimus groaned his disapproval as Deadlock uncovered a cake. “And I decorated it just for you.” Tipping the cake down for the other mech to see, a huge yellow star painting was painted in icing on top. “See? You got a Rodimus star. Aren’t you so happy?”

“Frag off!”

“That’s no way to treat someone who baked you a cake,” Deadlock pouted. “See, now you can have your cake, and eat it too.” 

Rodimus wasn’t given a chance to get out a rebuttal before a fork stabbed into the cake and lifted a chunk to his lips. For a second, Rodimus just sat there with his lips closed. Even when the fork full of cake pressed to his mouth, he did not want to open. He didn’t like being tied to the chair. He didn’t like being held prisoner in this dirty room. He didn’t like being mocked by his third in command.

“Rodimus,” Deadlock coldly spoke as he removed the fork from the others face and set it on the plate. He held up the remote and rocked it in his hand. “In case you forgot.”

What choice did Rodimus have? He rolled his optics and huffed out a sigh. The next time the fork return to his mouth, he opened wide and allowed it to be placed inside. He wrapped his lips around the utensil, and it was slid out. Being left with a mouthful of cake, Rodimus had no choice but to chew.

It was very rich in flavor. The icing was very sweet, and the yellow cake was so moist. This truly was a delicious cake and had it been different circumstances, he would have enjoyed it better. Another heaping pile was shoveled in, and Rodimus continued to eat what was offered to him. Fork full after fork full, Rodimus continued to consume the delicious cake until the rich taste turned into despair. One could only eat so much of the sweet food, and Rodimus was reaching that point. However, Deadlock showed no signs of stopping.

Normally, when Drift acted upon his fetish, it was done in a very loving way. His lover would caress and kiss his belly, but now, that was out of the picture. And Rodimus missed it. However, his body started to react as if it was the same routine. The feeling of arousal threatened to awaken, but no matter how much he tried to suppress it, it lingered right at the point of taking what control he had away. The last thing he wanted to do was to get off -who knows how Deadlock would react.

With the cake almost finished, the flame-colored mech couldn’t help but slow down. After swallowing a mouth full of cake, he would gasp for air before taking the next bite. The rope that restrained his abdomen soon grew taut over his expanding belly- there simply wasn’t any room for his growing belly! He groaned out his discomfort and denied entrance to the next offering.

“No..” Rodimus moaned.

Deadlock growled his disapproval. “Did I say that you were finished?” The fork was pressed to the closed lips, and Rodimus whimpered. 

“I can’t,” Rodimus huffed with pleading optics.

“Yes you can, just stop being so damn stubborn.” Deadlock growled as he pulled the other mech’s face straight with his free hand.

“My belly,” Rodimus cried out. “The rope’s too tight! Deadlock… please!”

Dropping his gaze, Deadlock discovered that what the captured mech said was true. The belly was restrained by the ropes, and some of the flab spilled out. “Oh my, what do we have here,” Deadlock laughed as a servo gently rubbed at the belly. With reddening cheeks, Rodimus helplessly watched as Deadlock pulled at the restraints and poked at his chubby belly rolls. “Look at this.” His fingers traced along the overflowing chub, pinching as they made his way across the belly. “What a fat piggy you are.”

Squirming in his bindings, Rodimus hoped to find relief from the strain. “Please,” Rodimus begged. The ropes pinched uncomfortably at his abdomen.

“Did someone make a pig of himself and eat too much?” Deadlock laughed and teasingly patted the overstuffed belly “Too tight?”

“Yes!” Rodimus begged, and his optics shot open as he watched Deadlock pull a sword out of its scabbard and saunter behind his chair. Upon the sword thumping against the back of the seat, Rodimus first jumped, then sighed in relief as the rope that bound his belly went slack. Having been freed, his gut slumped down on his lap.

A few seconds later, Deadlock slapped the back of the red mech’s helm. “What? No thank you? Have you forgotten your manners?”

“You’re one to talk about manners,” Rodimus grumbled softly. Deadlock just glared as he put his sword away- after Rodimus thanked him of course.

“Now, where were we?” He said as his picked back up the rest cake and sat on his captive’s lap.

Rodimus groaned as another bit of cake was held up for him. His belly felt uncomfortable already, and eating anymore was the last thing he wanted to do. He licked his lips and dryly swallowed. When the cake moved in, Rodimus turned his head and whined. “Wait.” Deadlock let out an angry sigh. “I’m thirsty.”

“You’re thirsty,” Deadlock repeated.

“Yes.”

“Well, I’d hate for you to be uncomfortable,” Deadlock harshly responded, but bent down and brought up a container that was filled with liquid. He unscrewed the lid and brought it to the flame-colored mech’s lips. “Here.”

Wrapping his lips against the bottle’s mouth, Rodimus drank the offered liquid. He nearly pulled back and spilled the contents on himself with how thick the liquid was. However, the mech had no other option but to chug the liquid down. With each swallow, he felt the cold fluid travel down his throat and expand into his belly.

How much more of this could he drink? He felt his stomach swell with how full it was getting, yet Deadlock kept pouring more in. His thirst was long since quenched, but he was forced to consume more. Trying to pull away only resulted in a stream flowing down his neck and spattering onto his chest. Luckily, the bottle was soon emptied and pulled away from his mouth.

“Better?” Deadlock asked as he discarded the empty bottle

Rodimus could only belch in response. While his thirst was satiated, it left his belly feeling thick and full. The first signs of a belly ache kicked in, and his arms pulled at their restraints as he attempted to rub his servo’s over his stomach. The feeling of shame washed over him as he found himself wishing Deadlock would rub it for him. Primus, what he wouldn’t give to feel those hands rub over his belly!

“What was that?” Rodimus asked as he huffed air -he needed to cool off.

“Cream,” Deadlock grinned. “Now, you got your cake to finish.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rodimus groaned at the thought of forcing more food in his overstuffed belly. However, he knew what Deadlock would do if he didn’t comply. With only a sigh of reluctance, Rodimus opened his mouth for the next bite of cake.

“That’s it,” Deadlock said with a hint of a smile. “So ready for your next bite, hmm?”

Rodimus chewed his mouthful in response. Feeling defeated, he could only open his mouth for each bite offered. There was no use to resist, Deadlock would just use force to make him comply. Perhaps he could save himself some pain if he just did as he was told.

However, when the cake was finished off, his belly silently screamed its ache. Rodimus squirmed and wished he could rub his servo’s over his stomach in an attempt to soothe the angry beast. His wrists jerked at the ropes, and he let out a pleading whine.

“Aww, what’s the matter?” Deadlock said in jest.

“Belly… hurts,” Rodimus said.

“Need a belly rub?” Deadlock teased in a child-like voice.

Hearing that perked his interest, but Rodimus couldn’t let the other know he wanted it. “Yeah, could you please?” Rodimus said with furrowed brows and earned himself a swift punch in the gut. Primus, he thought his belly hurt before!

“Watch that mouth of yours,” Deadlock said and jabbed a finger into the other’s chest. “But don’t worry. I have the best thing for a sour belly.” Much to Rodimus’ dismay, Deadlock learned over and picked up a huge carton of ice cream.

Rodimus scrunched up his face and whined: “I was thinking more like Pepto or something.”

“This will work so much better,” Deadlock responded as he peeled the top off the container. Once he picked up a spoon, he dug it in and retrieved a scoop of ice cream and held it out for the other mech. “Open wide.”

Rodimus, already knowing is was pointless to resist, did as he was told. The cold treat was placed into his warm mouth, and he chewed. The coldness of the frozen dessert ran down his throat as he swallowed, but didn’t really quell his belly ache. Another spoonful was shoved into his mouth, and Rodimus did his best to chew and swallow to keep up with Deadlock’s quick pace of feeding.

“Erg…” Rodimus muttered right before more ice cream was shoveled in. Once swallowed, he managed to speak out a few words. “Slow down… or you’ll give me a brain freeze!”

“That would imply you had a brain to freeze,” Deadlock answered coldly and shoved more food in. Rodimus just continued to eat, spoonful after spoonful. His mouth and throat became numb from the cold, but he kept opening his mouth for more. “Almost done.”

Rodimus’ optics opened whined as he heard a quick engine rumble. He had to think for a second if it was his, but by looking at the quick sheepish look on Deadlock’s face, he had his answer. Rodimus wanted to say something, but instead, another heaping pile of ice cream was placed in his mouth.

Thankfully, the sound of the spoon scraping up the remainder of the ice cream was heard, and Rodimus was happy he was taking the last mouthful of the frozen dessert. His mouth was cold, and his belly ached- he didn’t know how much more he could eat.

“Full?” Deadlock questioned as he licked his lips.

“Yes!” Rodimus whined as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

“Well, we still have dessert to go,” the red and white mech claimed as he exchanged the empty carton for a full plate of brownies. “Still warm.”

Rodimus groaned. He had to eat more? Just the thought of it made his tummy hurt even more. But watching Deadlock pick up a warm brownie that nearly fell apart with how fresh and moist it was, what choice did he really have? Rodimus grimaced at the thought.

“What’s wrong?” Deadlock falsely cooed.

“I… can’t eat anymore!” Rodimus whined.

“Yes you can,” Deadlock exclaimed. “And you will eat it.”

Before he could mouth a complaint, the brownie was shoved in. He was right: it was still warm. And it was packed full of rich chocolaty flavor. If he weren't stuffed so full, Rodimus would have loved eating this treat. However, right now, it was more like torture. He could barely chew the brownie, and swallowing took a lot of persuasion.

When the first brownie was devoured, Deadlock gave a cheeky grin. “See? It wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“Easy for you to say,” Rodimus stated as he shifted in his seat. Being restrained in the chair was becoming unbearable. His joints ached from sitting in the same position. All he wanted to do was stretch out and rub his screaming belly. Being accustomed to their usual routine, Rodimus ached for his stomach to be touched. While it may be embarrassing to desire this in his current situation, with each bite of food he took, the more he wanted the other to play with his belly.

It became hard to focus on anything else. Each time Rodimus opened his mouth and took a bite, his stomach grew more uncomfortable and each time he wanted Deadlock’s servo on his belly. He shifted a few times, each time hoping the other mech would get the hint. Primus, Rodimus hoped he wouldn’t have to beg.

Bite after bite, the belly rubs didn’t come. Being so consumed by the thought of the touch, Rodimus began to work himself up. Truth be told, stuffing himself always got himself heated. At first, it was because of the way Drift would get so turned on. But after a while, just feeling his massive belly was enough to get his cooling fans running. There was just something about being so stuffed that he liked.

While Deadlock didn’t outwardly show it, Rodimus could tell the other was getting worked up as well. One sign was a dead giveaway: the prior slip of revving his engine. The other was feeling Deadlock’s body grow warmer as he sat upon his lap. Truth be told, it probably wouldn’t take much to coax Deadlock into rubbing his belly.

Then it hit him: despite being hit, despite being forced to eat so much food, and despite being tied down- Rodimus was aroused. Was it wrong of him to feel this way though? He did not know Deadlock’s intentions. Primus- if he was serious, perhaps he had plans to offline him, and here he wants to be touched and possibly fragged by the mech.

His mind raced back to their previous conversation. Was Deadlock right about what he had stated before? Was he just a cheap whore whose lust controlled him? Suddenly, feeling aroused made him feel ashamed of himself. What kind of mech would be turned on by being treated like this? Rodimus knew the answer as his cheeks turned bright red as his cooling fans clicked on.

Naturally, Deadlock heard. His attention snapped to the restrained mech, and he attempted to hold back a laugh. He failed miserably. “What’s that?” Deadlock asked between laughs. “Did I just hear that right?”

“Frag off,” Rodimus huffed as he continued to squirm in his restraints. Primus, all he wanted was hands rubbing on his belly!

“My cheap little whore enjoying this?” Deadlock teasingly cooed as a servo ghosted along the chubby belly before giving a pat.

Rodimus’ engine purred at the contact. Finally feeling a hand rub at his tummy was such a relief! However, it was short-lived; upon the loss of contact, he let out a whine.

“Ah ah,” Deadlock reprimanded. “You have the rest of your meal to finish off.”

Rodimus groaned. He felt stuffed beyond belief already, and still had half a pan of brownies to finish. A pained expression washed over his face as he opened his mouth.

“Good,” Deadlock spoke as he watched the other chew the brownie. With his hands returning to the flabby belly, Deadlock messaged in small circles, smirking upon hearing the soft moans escape from its owner. The only time the hands stopped was to feed more of the brownies.

Bite after bite, The brownies slowly disappeared from the plate. Rodimus groaned as he attempted to swallow the last remaining bits. Growing restless in his restraints, the red and yellow mech squirmed only to earn himself a laugh.

“Don’t be such a baby,” Deadlock cooed. “That wasn’t so bad.”

“Easy for your to say,” Rodimus grumbled as he swallowed the last bite and let out a sigh.

“Oh, you’re not done yet,” Deadlock grinned as he stood up. Rodimus could only give a pleading look of despair. “We still got one treat left..”

Throwing his head back, Rodimus whined. He couldn’t take much more of this! His belly groaned in protest, but Deadlock didn’t seem to care. Upon feeling the other’s weight lift from his lap, Rodimus looked up: part in curiosity and part in missing the contact.

He watched as Deadlock freed his pedes from his restraints, then his wrists. It felt good to be able to stretch out his legs and to rub his own servo’s over his grumbling belly.

“Get up,” Deadlock demanded. Being preoccupied with soothing his overstuffed belly, Rodimus didn’t comply. “I said get up!” the red and white mech snapped as he backhanded the other mech’s face.

“Ah…” Rodimus gasped. “I… don’t think I can…” The sting that rang through his face was mild due to the ache in his belly.

Deadlock huffed. “Such a baby.” He walked over to one side of the room and picked up a vial. He unscrewed the top as he walked back over. “Here, drink this.”

“What is it?” Rodimus questioned.

“I wasn’t making a request,” Deadlock growled as he held out the vial containing a pink liquid. “Drink it.”

Rodimus huffed and turned his head away, resulting in a servo grasping his face and forcing it up. The vial was pressed to his lips, and the fluid poured in. Rodimus had no choice but to gulp the liquid down.

“I don’t know why you like to make things harder for yourself,” Deadlock muttered as he grabbed the seated mech’s arm. Without much care, he attempted to lift the heavy much to his pedes, but failed, sending the mech falling back into the chair. “You can at least make an effort to help unless you want me dragging you!” The collar was grabbed and yanked once again, giving sharp encouragement to obey.

Rodimus placed his pedes beneath him and with much protest to his legs, helped lift himself up. The extra weight of his belly made his knees feel wobbly, and he almost stumbled back to the ground. Deadlock maintained a grip on him and slowly had him out of the chair.

Before making it to the bed, Deadlock stopped and pulled his captive back snugly against his front. A hum of engines was heard as arms wrapped around the red and yellow mech, which eventually ended up kneading at the overstuffed belly.

“Lookit you,” Deadlock mumbled as he gave the belly a hard pinch. Rodimus only groaned in response. “Open your optics,”

Rodimus did and was looking into his reflection through a very grimy mirror. At first, he was disgusted with how full he became, however, seeing the look of lust in Deadlock’s optics made his spark skip- feeling the other’s body grind into his made his valve clench.

“See what you do to me?” Deadlock whispered as he ran his tongue over the exposed neck cables. “You’re gonna love what’s for dessert.”

Just the thought of consuming more food made Rodimus grimace. There simply was not enough room! He opened his mouth to protest but was cut off.

“Does your belly ache feel any better?”

Blinking a few times before he was pushed to move towards the berth, Rodimus discovered that his stomach no longer hurt. “Yeah, it’s gone… but that doesn’t mean I wanna eat more!”

“Stop your whining,” Deadlock commanded and spun the mech around before pushing him on the berth. Rodimus took no time in laying himself down. His one wrist was caught, and a handcuff slapped on, then brought over his head to be fished through the rusty metal bar of the berth. His other wrist was slapped into the cuff. “There we go.”

Rodimus only scrunched his face as he tested the cuffs. Once again, there was no escape. Once he looked at Deadlock again, his eyes widened in shock at the sight of a syringe. “Woah, come on!” Rodimus tried his best to move himself as far away as possible, but only managed to get in the center of the berth.

“Awww… poor baby, don’t like needles?” Deadlock teased as he brought the needle up to his eye level, flicked it a few times and made some of the liquid shoot out.

“What the fuck Dr-Deadlock!” Rodimus whined. “Just what are you doing? What are you gonna inject me with?”

Deadlock mockingly shook his head as he set the needle down and took out a tourniquet. “Relax. It’s not for you.” He wrapped the elastic band around his arm, biting one end to be able to pull it tight. 

“Fucking addict. Should’a known you were doped up on syk.” Rodimus meant to just mutter but apparently spoke louder than he thought. 

“Excuse me?” Deadlock barked, pausing with the needle in his hand. Rodimus bit his lip. “Go on, repeat what you just said.”

Primus, Rodimus didn’t want to. He really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut! But the look on Deadlock’s face and the way he kept shifting his weight from one leg to the other, Rodimus might as well get it over with.

“Well,” Rodimus spoke. “Just figured… ya know, you were gonna shoot yourself up… or something.”

“Why?”

Rodimus shrugged. “I… I dunno… because you got a needle…”

“I see,” Drift smiled and started to laugh. “Once an addict, always an addict, hmm?” Rodimus meekly nodded- mainly because he didn’t know what else to do. However, upon feeling the swift, hard punch of the others first, he knew he chose poorly.

“Actually, it’s not syk.” Deadlock replied as he lined the needle up to tubing in his arm. Once it was pierced, the fluid was pressed in, needle removed, and tourniquet removed. While rubbing the injection site, Deadlock smirked and spoke. “It’s a little special something for me. To keep me going for you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Upon glancing down, Rodimus saw Deadlock straddling his upper chest with his extending spike in his hand. He didn’t have any time to balk or complain before the tip of Drifts-Deadlock’s spike was rubbing against his lips. 

He didn’t open. He didn’t want to suck this slagger’s spike. What, did this mech think he could just do anything to him? Or that he was a big man whore who wouldn’t object? He pulled his helm back as his arms pulled at the restraints.

“Relax,” Deadlock commanded as he placed a servo to steady the other mech’s head. “This will feel good.”

Rodimus snorted, and not being able to help himself, spoke back. “For you it--” His jeer was cut short by the spike being shoved in his mouth.

“You right,” Deadlock spat between a sly grin. “It will feel good for me. Now, it will serve you well to remember…” Deadlock pulled the chain attached to the collar tight to press into his captive’s sensitive neck cables. “No biting.”

Rodimus just laid there, jaw slacked with his optics closed. He sure wasn’t going to give into the demands so quickly. What did Deadlock think he was? A cheap whore? A toy for his amusement?

“Come on, you can do better than that,” Deadlock laughed, but Rodimus just furrowed his brow. “Can you at least try?” He yanked the lead tight, causing Rodimus to groan, but still didn’t make any attempt to please his captor. 

Deadlock released a sigh and removed his spike from the mouth. “Why must you force me to do this?” A servo began to fish around in the neck cables as if searching for some sort of buried treasure, and Rodimus knew when he found what he was looking for. Deep beneath the neck cables was a susceptible nerve cable, and upon it being pinched harshly, a tingling jolt of pain ran through his system. His body lurched, but Deadlock’s weight kept him down.

Primus, this felt horrible! There simply was no release from the pain, and all his flailing did no good. Tears rolled down his optics as he scrunched his optics shut. Luckily, this fingers released, but the pain lingered a bit before subsiding.

“Get the point now?” Deadlock grumbled and pressed the tip of his spike against the trembling lips. “Now, I want you to suck me off, do I make myself clear?” Rodimus’ only answer was to open his lips and suck the head into his mouth, making sure to do his best.

His tongue gently rolled around the edges as his lips gently pressed closed, and he slowly sucked more of the spike in.

“There ya go…” Deadlock hummed and licked his lips. It didn’t take long for him to start rocking his hips, causing his spike to go deeper into the mouth. He sighed in content as he pulled Rodimus’ head forward, demanding more. “That’s good…”

Having no choice but to do what he had to avoid pain, Rodimus opened his mouth wider. His tongue traced the underside of the spike, dancing along its ridges. However, the pace was set by Deadlock, who apparently liked it fast-and deep. When the spike was pushed in, it jabbed uncomfortably at his intake, nearly making him gag. Muttering his discomfort only seemed to bring Deadlock more pleasure.

“So good,” Deadlock cooed and snapped his hips forward harshly while pulling the other’s face forward, now with both servos. “That’s it.”

Rodimus coughed as he could only gasp for breath when the spike withdrew. Soon he had no choice but to attempt to swallow when the spike intruded to avoid gagging while Deadlock pretty much fucked his mouth.

Thank Primus Deadlock’s cooling fans abruptly kicked on, and the thrusts started to become more erratic. Drift was known for being able to last a while, but from the looks of it, Deadlock wasn’t. Moaning deeply, Deadlock pumped his hips one last sharp jab and released himself.

A flow of hot trans-fluid spilled down his throat. Unfortunately, he wasn’t finished. After withdrawing his spike from the throat, the second spurt of fluid shot into Rodimus’ mouth, who had no choice but to quickly gulp it down if he wished to be able to catch his breath. 

“Eat it all, piggy,” Deadlock teased.

As soon as he swallowed, his mouth filled up again. This continued a few times, and Rodimus was struggling to swallow it all down. He was thankful when he felt the spike pulled from his mouth, but was only rewarded with being shot in the face with a blast of trans-fluid.

Deadlock only laughed as he watched his former captain frantically cough and gasp for breath. “Aww, looks like it was a little too much for you, hmmm? Lookit the mess you’ve made.” A single finger went to catch at some of the fluid dripping down his cheek.

Rodimus didn’t answer. He knew better. He just let Deadlock have his fun as he caught his breath. He gave a sigh of relief when Deadlock dismounted off his chest and stooped down at his side. What he didn’t expect was the feeling of the other’s tongue drag across his lips.

“Hmmm… you taste so good with my junk on your mouth,” Deadlock spoke with a laugh. Rodimus only grimaced, which naturally, Deadlock took for something else. “Don't worry, we’re just getting warmed up.”

Rodimus immediately started to complain, but the swordsmech only stood up and straddled Rodimus’ face, the opposite direction this time. With his valve cover already open, he sat himself down upon the other’s face, making sure to rub his snatch over the complaining mouth to silence it. “There’s a way to put that mouth of yours to work.”

When the captain pulled his head back, Deadlock just sat back further. No matter what he did, there was just no escaping that valve shoved right in his face. What was worse was it was already leaking- Deadlock must be super charged up- and Rodimus was, once again, forced to swallow the lubricant if he had any desire to breathe. Having no real choice, Rodimus just complied, hoping it would end.

“There ya go,’ Deadlock moaned as he felt a tongue glide up his array. “Lick it all up, fat boy.” While he ground his valve over his captive’s face, his servo gently traced at a stretched seem of the flabby belly while his own tongue licked at the soft, overstuffed plating. The licking turned to gentle nibbles, and eventually to mouthing. When Deadlock revved his engines, the purr reverberated through the other’s body.

And Primus, did that feel good. Despite himself, Rodimus couldn’t help but be a little turned on. True, Deadlock had his way with him. He no longer had a choice of what was going to happen. There was probably a thousand ways this was totally unsafe. But there was just something about having a hot, dripping valve shoved in your face that just turned him on. And while he wouldn’t admit it, it was kinda hot to be forced to do it.

With much more vigor, Rodimus began to lick at the wet valve. He would lick up one side, then the other, lastly followed with licking up the center. He would have to momentarily pause as he swallowed a mouthful of liquid but then would eagerly return. Upon managing to catch the upper outer node, he sucked it hard into his mouth, then ever so gently bit down and flicked at it with his tongue. Even though this wasn’t ‘Drift’, apparently he still knew what Deadlock liked.

And Rodimus was rewarded with the feeling of Deadlock squirming above him and moaning out his euphoria. A stream of trans-fluid spilled onto his face, but he didn’t care-he just licked back and wrapped his mouth around the leaking port and gobbled it up. What a sloppy mess this was, but Rodimus just kept licking and sucking at the valve as it was pressed to his face.

Rodimus managed to insert his tongue into the valve, doing his best to stimulate internal nodes the best he could. This would be so much easier with his hands! Apparently doing something good, Deadlock gasped, moaned, and then pressed himself deeper upon the intruding appendage, almost grinding himself painfully against Rodimus’ face.

The red and yellow mech felt the valve clench up against his face and tongue. He could tell by Deadlock’s ragged and hitching breathing another overload was close. After a few more licks upon the now spasming valve, Deadlock tensed up and all but screamed as the charge overtook him. Which, unfortunately for Rodimus, meant gulping mouthful and mouthful of the copious amount of trans-fluid that shot from the valve.

Drift was known to get really wet- but this was absurd! Rodimus did his best to swallow, but it still felt as if he were drowning- not to mention how much more full his belly felt. After what seemed to be an eternity of drinking up the fluids, the stream finally began to taper off, and with what appeared to be burdensome, Deadlock slid off Rodimus and slumped on the floor. At least Rodimus could catch his breath now!

But that didn’t help at all with his situation. His own fans had long since clicked on, and despite the fact he was pretty much being taken advantage of, he was truly and totally worked up. There was just something about being used like a cheap buy mech that got to him.

He was an important person, yeah? Being captain of the lost light put him in a high, respectable position. Everybody gave him a good chunk of respect- but not Deadlock. He pretty much treated him like scrap, like he was the bottom of the barrel. Worthless.

And it drove him friggin’ nuts!

Just like the blasted restraints around his damn wrists! Seeking to relieve himself of the charge buildup, Rodimus squirmed and yanked on the cuffs, but to no avail. No matter how he moved his thighs or ground his hips, there was just no way to rub his own needy valve to get himself off. The only thing he could do was cry out a needy whine.

“Pathetic,” Deadlock muttered but wore a lopsided grin. “Just look at the situation you got yourself into, hmm?”

“P-Please…” Rodimus shamefully whined. “I…. ah… I Need…”

“How bold of you to make demands,” Deadlock chuckled as he stood on his pedes.

“Come on…” Rodimus cried. “You can’t…”

“You are in no position to tell me what I can do or can’t do,” Deadlock spoke as he rubbed a hand down the pudgy belly.

“I…I can’t take it anymore!” Rodimus shamefully begged. “I..I’ll do anything, just… just-”

“Just what?” Deadlock demanded, though he already knew from the actions what the other mech wanted. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Just frag me already!” Rodimus whined. “Have your way with me, I don’t care… just don’t leave me like this!”

With that, Deadlock gave a hearty laugh, the kind he had to throw his head back, and his whole body shook. Rodimus furrowed his brows- he didn’t know what was so funny, but Deadlock answered him. “And didn’t I tell you I would have you begging to me before the night was done?”

He was right, and Rodimus pouted. He had no idea this was what deadlock was expecting him to beg for. But here he was begging for it. Part of him felt shame, but the part of him that wanted the release of the building charge was stronger. “You win,” Rodimus whimpered in defeat. “Just… please….”

Deadlock quirked a brow at him. “Please, what?”

“Please,” Rodimus gasped. Please fuck me already… Master!”

And there was that laughter again. “And there is the second thing I knew I’d get you to cry out tonight!” Deadlock mockingly shook his head but climbed on the berth between the withering mech’s legs. “Well, since you asked so nicely, how could I say no? Plus, I still got my own charge to burn.”


	5. Chapter 5

Rodimus didn’t complain. He just spread his legs wider in his eagerness to get started. Servo’s rubbed up his chubby thighs, causing Rodimus to first sigh in content, but quickly turned to a whine. Those fingers seemed more intent on messaging on the wrong areas! His valve was up higher! Shifting his hips, he hoped to coax the kneading hands up further, but they never did.

What he felt instead was a wet tongue first drag up the inside seams of his thigh plating, then a nip. Deadlock slowly mouthed at the thick thighs, taking his time to bite and kiss every square inch only to pass over the more than ready valve to repeat his action on the other side.

What a tease! While the effects felt good, it just served to rev him up even harder. Feeling Deadlock worshiping his thunder-thighs was fantastic. Every lick sent a tingle up his body. The fact he couldn’t see due to the size of his belly just served to tease him further.

“Ah…’Rodimus whined. “Come on! Please!” He earned himself a nip. “Stop!”

Deadlock took him too seriously and sat back up. “First you are begging me, now you wish me to stop?”

“No!” Rodimus cried. “You know damn well what you are doing!” Deadlock quirked his head to the side. “You are just teasing me! Give me what I want!”

“Can’t I have some fun first?” Deadlock answered as he gave the flabby thighs a sharp smack but thankfully laid himself back down. He began licking up the inner thigh and teasingly ran his tongue along the outer fold of the valve.

At least he was getting closer! But Rodimus still had to suffer while that tongue ran everywhere but where he wanted it. Feeling the slow licks up one side of his valve then the other was driving him insane. He bucked and shifted his hips in attempts to gain what he wanted, but Deadlock just ‘tisked’ him and steadied the hips with his servo’s.

Luckily, that tongue lapped its way- ever so slowly- up the center of the valve and twirled around his outer node. When that said node was sucked into the warm mouth, it sent shivers down Rodimus’ back struts. Primus, it felt so good! He did all he could to keep from squirming as Deadlock sucked and nibbled on the sensitive bump.

A digit was added to the equation and softly traced around the edges of the port. It would drag slowly up one side, then back down the other just like the tongue. While the touch was enticing, it only led to the desire for more. Rodimus let out a greedy sigh as he tried to impale himself on the teasing finger.

Which only resulted in causing Deadlock to stop. “You never had much patience,” the red and white mech huffed, apparently being worked up himself.

“J-Just give it to me already!’ Rodimus whined as he bucked his hips. “Primus, Deadlock… I just want you inside of me!”

“Well,” Deadlock cooed. “If you need it so badly-”

“Yes!”

Deadlock grinned to himself as he sat himself up. He grabbed a pillow and propped the demanding mech’s aft up. Getting onto his knees, he caught his spike and lined it up to the wet port, rubbed head along the valve a few times before quickly jutting his hips forward.

Not being fully prepped, the spike only slammed in partway. Rodimus stiffened and cried out at the sudden intrusion. It hurt. But it was the kind of pain that felt good. He bit his lip as another thrust pushed the spike deeper inside of him, dragging along all the sensitive spots inside his port. Once he felt Deadlock’s panel slam against his, he relished at the sensation of being so filled.

The spike withdrew at a painfully slow pace, allowing internal nodes to be stimulated at a snail’s pace. When only the head was left, it was quickly slammed back in, jolting a cry from the red mech. The motions continued, slowly building up to a faster pace as the valve accommodated the girth of the spike.

Jolts of pleasure ran through Rodimus’ body as the sensitive ceiling node was hammered. Each thrust in sent shivers down his struts. He began shoving his hips into each pump, desperately chasing his overload. It was building, he could feel his own charge…

But he felt that tell-tale falter in his partner that signified an end would come. With pleading optics and a needy whine, Rodimus glanced at Deadlock, who was biting his lip and clenching his optics closed. A final shaky thrust and the sensation of transfuild spilling was felt inside his valve. Rodimus threw his head back and groaned in disappointment: he didn’t get his release! Instead, he felt his gestation chamber being filled with the outrageous amount of transfluid. 

This totally sucked slag! Nothing beats finally getting nailed like you wanted- feeling that spike glide pleasurably across inner nodes to impale deep, only to have it end as quickly as it started. Rodimus let out a whine. Of all the ways to torture a mech, not being able to get off was the worst!

Deadlock’s to broke the silence as he stood still riding out his overload. When Rodimus moved his hips to demand more, he growled and stilled those hips with his hands. A quick frown formed on his lips upon seeing the unsatisfied look on his captive’s face.

“Ahh man,” Rodimus whined. “I didn’t think you’d be such a quick-draw-”

“Shut up,” Deadlock growled as his cheeks turned a hint of crimson. “I never said I was finished yet, brat.”

“I should hope not-”

“...” Deadlock couldn’t think of a retort fast enough.

“Come on, just nail me already!”

“Careful what you wish for,” Deadlock hummed and without warning, pulled his captive’s legs up over his shoulder and pushed forwards on his pedes, rocking the captain on his shoulders with his aft in the air. Once adjusted, Deadlock resumed thrusting his hips.

Rodimus moaned, grateful for the spike still being hard and the quick pace being resumed. The new position allowed for better penetration, and it felt as if all his valve’s nodes were on fire! Without much thought, his spike panel retracted, freeing his erect spike. He keened, wishing he could wrap a servo around his spike.

Deadlock smirked, enjoying the shameless noises that escaped the bottomed mech. The lust in his captive's optics encouraged Deadlock to impale his spike as deep as he could into the now willing victim, grinning victoriously at the jolts of pleasure erupting from the other.

The slickness of the warm valve gripped amazingly tight along his cock. The fact that Rodimus was stuffed so full aided in the sensation. Just watching the chubby belly jiggle with each thrust was enough to grind his own gears. Deadlock had to close his optics to keep himself from loosing control so quickly… again.

“Dr- Deadlock…” Rodimus hoarsely moaned as he pushed his own hips forward with each thrust. “C..come on…-”

Rodimus was known to be a talker. Deadlock shook his head and bit his lower lip. He’d have to find a way to shut this mech up! And he knew just the trick.

With one quick movement, Deadlock wrapped his hands around Rodimus’s neck and tightly squeezed. He watched Rodimus’s eyes pop open and heard the wrist restraints rattle as the mech squirmed. He squeezed his hands tighter, cutting off the flow of energon running to his captive’s processor.

With his mouth gaped open, Rodimus tried to suck in a breath, but was unable to. His optics widen and flickered with shock. Was this it? Was Deadlock done with him and was going to kill him? He struggled as he panicked, fearing for his life, but he was unable to either break his arms free or dislodge himself from the choke.

He felt his vision blur and narrow, barely focusing on the grinning mech above him. His chest felt heavy as if it was being compressed by a weight. But as his vision grew dim, the sensation in his valve intensified. Every rub of a node felt magnified ten fold. Despite growing weaker, Rodimus could only focus on the feeling of the spike ramming his valve, and it felt unbelievably good.

That combined with the loss of control and feeling powerless was enough to push Rodimus past his breaking point. He felt the transfluid from his spike shot across his belly as the room appeared to be filled with colorful, moving orbs that spun. He felt his valve quiver, then clench up against the intruding spike, then release itself of its contents. While the spike continued its attack, Rodimus only felt two things: his own transfluid dripping down his aft, and the final blow before the spike released another obnoxious amount of transfluid inside of him. The next thing he saw was blackness.

… … …

His leg twitched.

There was a warmness to his left. Something was at his belly, moving slowly.

Rodimus’ systems began to come back online. He realized he was able to breathe again, however, is neck felt sore as well as his wrists. Just what was rubbing his belly?

Upon a twitch of his arm, he realized he was no longer restrained. Bits and pieces of memories began to flow through his processor. He remembered being fed in a dirty room. He remembered Drift smiling, saying he has a surprise for him. He remembered the pain, the anger, and the hate that came from the other, calling himself Deadlock. He also remembered thinking he was dying. Was he dead?

Upon feeling the wetness of a kiss on his neck cables, Rodimus jolted awake. That warm feeling was Deadlock. The rubbing object on his belly was Deadlock’s servo. While he may be alive, his captor was still here and laying right next to him.

With a quick jolt, Rodimus opened his optics. After blinking a few times, the dingy room came into focus and Rodimus turned his head. He saw Deadlock with half lidded optics, smiling sweetly at him.

“What the frag-” Rodimus gasped as he attempted to slide away, but the other mech just hung onto him.

“Glad to see you are awake,” Deadlock softly spoke.

“Deadlock… what the hell-”

“It’s Drift,” Drift replied, attempting to give the red and yellow mech a kiss, but he wouldn’t have it.

“Just… just what the hell is going on?” Rodimus demanded. Was Drift suffering from some sort of psychiatric issue, like split personalities or something?

“Don’t you remember?”

What?” Rodimus barked. “Remember what?”

“It must have worked then,” Drift replied with a smile. “As I thought it would.”

“What worked?” Rodimus asked. “Look, I don’t know what is the matter with you, but I want some answers, and you better start giving me them.”

“Well, if you calm down and think, you should have your answers,” Drift replied. “Remember going to my room? Right before departing from the Lost Light?” Rodimus furrowed his brow as he thought. “I told you I had a surprise for you. And told you about the memory altering chips?”

Rodimus took a few seconds, then answered. “Vaguely.”

“Your memory will come back. It may take a little,” Drift answered. “I removed them from you, so your memory is no longer blocked. But these chips,” Drift fished the ships and showed his lover, “are what made you not remember how you got here and what was going on.”

“And just what was going on here?” Rodimus asked.

“I gave you what you asked for,” Drift replied as he snuggled himself closer.

“What I asked for?” Rodimus questioned.

“Yeah, you confided in me on night when you were so overcharged- I doubt you’d remember it. But you mentioned that it would be great to be taken against you will.”

“Really?” Rodimus said sheepishly. The truth was, he remembered but never thought anything would come of it. 

“Yeah, really,” Drift replied. “You made several hints about it too. I am not dense, you know.”

Rodimus pouted in response. He remembered. He had made hints about it to his lover all the time. He loved Drift- loved how sweet and tender he was, but there were times he just wanted it rough. Never in a million years did he expect Drift to do anything about it; it seemed so against his nature.

“So, after some planning, I decided to give you what you wanted.”

“By kidnapping me, tying me up and beating me?”

“Well, I hardly think taking someone by force would require gentleness,” Drift teased as he gently pinched the belly flab. “Kinda think that would defeat the purpose.”

Rodimus stifled a laugh and nudged his lover. “Shut up.” Rodimus rolled over on his side. “I see you had some fun as well, huh?” Drift bit his lip and grinned, rubbing his hand over the other’s round belly. “Sure filled me up, huh?”

No harm is done in giving myself a treat, no?” Drift smiled. “I didn’t see you complaining…not much… at least until the end, that is.”

Rodimus shook his head and laughed. Wow, what a night that had been. He wrapped his arms around his lover, and pecked a kiss to his forehead.

“So, did you enjoy it?” Drift questioned but wore worried optics. “Or was it too much for you?”

Did he enjoy it? Primus yeah. Despite the coldness in his lover and the fear of being killed, Rodimus never felt more turned on. “Yeah, it was alright.” He earned himself a playful punch.

“Just alright?” Drift frowned. “It didn’t look like ’just alright’ from where I was standing.”

Rodimus laughed. “That was awesome.”


End file.
